


All I Wanted

by CelestialSeaWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broody Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dominant Harry Potter, Emotional, F/M, Harmony & Co's The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Incubus Harry Potter, Moody Harry Potter, NSFW, Obedience, Post-War, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Hermione Granger, Voice Kink, hermione granger - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSeaWitch/pseuds/CelestialSeaWitch
Summary: Harry Potter went has been missing since the end of the war. No one knows where he went, only that he wanted to be left alone. Hermione has decided that he's had enough time and she's ready to have her best friend back. But Harry has a secret he's keeping and Hermione is the last person he wants around when it comes out. NSFW. Smut. Harmony. Creature!fic
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 68
Kudos: 365
Collections: Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest, The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021





	All I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW, rough sex, dominant Harry, submissive Hermione, creature!fic -- while this is not tagged as dub-con, there is the use of heavy pheromones and that might make some people uncomfortable. There are discussions of consent at the start and end of the smut scene, regardless -- but if you're particularly sensitive to the issue of dub-con, you might not like this fic. Just looking out for you 🤗 
> 
> Also, I've made Hermione a bit more curvy in this story. I often read her as very "thin" or "petite". I've depicted her with wide hips and bigger breasts (but I didn't go much further into detail about weight). The depictions are very open for interpretation. I'm not overly specific (since that's not what this fic is about) and you can easily read this imagining it any which way. Let me know if you want more curvy-Hermione and I might do something more involved in that concept at a later date. 
> 
> This was written for the Harmony & Co.'s Shag-a-thon Challenge, so a big shout out to them! Thanks for putting this together!

It was freezing outside. The winter air chilled Hermione to the bone. The snow seeped through her black, lace-up boots and wet the bottom of her cloak. The wind howled around her, kicking up the fallen snow and whipping it through the air to bite at her face. 

The cottage was dark against the backdrop of the forest. A window glowed warmly, the light flickering with the telltale signs of a roaring fire. Hermione almost groaned at the thought of warmth. Her body shivered all over.

She all but threw herself at the door to the cabin. It was unlocked and Hermione pushed her way inside to hide from the freezing cold temperatures of Russia. She’d been travelling for weeks before she found her way to Svyatoye Serdtse Forest -- Sacred Heart Forest. The entire day had been spent traversing the ankle-deep snow as more of it came down around her. 

Hermione was freezing, starving, and exhausted beyond belief.

The heat of the cabin was all-encompassing. Her cheeks and fingers burned as they met the warm air. She closed the door behind her, muffling the sounds of the howling wind outside. Hermione blinked heavily as a breath of relief left her. Warmth. She wasn’t sure she’d ever find it again. 

She could have turned back hours ago and returned to the dirty hostel she was staying in. Dirty, but at least it would have been warm. But that would have meant giving up her lead and this was the closest she’d been to finding Harry in weeks. She wasn’t about to give up her advantage. 

The fireplace was to the left. A coffee table and couch sat before it. Hermione moved towards the crackling fire without a second thought. She dropped to her knees and warmed her frozen fingers by the dancing flames. 

She could feel the snow melting where it sat on her hair, seeping through the dark tresses and leaking onto her neck. She shivered against the icy water.

“What’re you doing here?” a voice growled right next to her ear.

Hermione screamed. She nearly fell straight into the fire but a strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back just in time. Hermione’s heart hammered inside her chest as she stared at the flickering flames that she’d almost fallen into. 

Her head snapped to the left and Hermione’s angry stare met Harry’s. “You’re one to talk!” she snapped. 

She angrily pushed at his chest and was irritated when he didn’t so much as budge. The arm around her waist was more muscular than she remembered him being. It felt hard as steel. 

“You’ve been gone for _months_ , Harry.” 

She pushed at his shoulder so she could stand, but he didn’t move. He stared at her, his green eyes looked more vibrant than she’d ever seen them before. He had scruff dotting his jaw that she’d grown used to seeing when they were on the run together. His jaw was tensed the way it had often been during the war too. He was stressed about something, Hermione immediately noted. 

“Where have you been?” she whispered. 

He was only inches away from her. She exhaled and could feel Harry breathe in, taking in the air she’d expelled as his eyes fell shut. He raised a hand to her face. His fingers stilled a hair's breadth away. 

Harry pulled back from her so suddenly, she fell forward onto the rug with an “ _oomph_.” Hermione looked up at him, a crease between her brows. His back was pressed up against the wall and his green eyes wide.

It was then that Hermione noticed that Harry wasn’t wearing any glasses. Her lips pursed. She’d seen through Harry’s glasses. He was blind as a bat without them. 

Hermione pushed herself up and stood in her wet boots. “What’s happened? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he ground out in a deep, gravelly voice.

Hermione’s stomach swooped. Had Harry’s voice dropped even lower since he’d disappeared? He’d always had a bit deeper of a voice than the others in their age group, but then all the other boys had caught up and it’d seemed to be at a normal decibel. She hadn’t thought it possible for his voice to drop _again_.

It was terribly attractive.

Harry’s nostrils flared. His bright green eyes glowed in the reflection of the fireplace. He shook his head and headed across the cabin to the kitchen. He pulled out a cast-iron kettle and loudly slammed it about as he filled it with water.

Hermione moved to join him in the kitchen area. She made it as far as the couch when his voice, deep and sharp as a whip stalled her.

“You’re getting the floor wet,” he snapped at her without looking.

Hermione looked down at her dripping cloak and sodden shoes. “Oh, right.” 

She waved her wand and the laces quickly undid themselves. She pulled the heeled boots off and set them by the door. She took off her wet socks and magically dried them before rolling them up and tossing them inside one of her shoes. Her cloak was placed on a rack by a little umbrella stand. Hermione flicked her wand at the mess she’d brought into the little cabin. 

No wonder Harry was being so short with her, she’d made quite the mess. 

When she was finished, she moved to join him in the kitchen. He pointed at the far side of the table. “Sit.”

Hermione did without hesitation. “How long have you been here?” she asked.

“A while,” was his less than helpful reply. 

“You just disappeared,” she pushed. 

Her eyes tracked him as he moved back and forth around the kitchen, opening cupboards only to close them again, nothing having been taken out. He looked like a caged animal. 

“I understand if you needed distance or time, but… You didn’t even say goodbye.” She couldn’t hide the hurt that bled into her words. 

He’d left _her_ without a goodbye. It was a betrayal. 

Harry’s entire body tensed and his head bent. He took an audible breath in the silence that followed. “I’m sorry.”

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried to compose herself before he turned around. He looked over his shoulder at her and Hermione hoped her fragile state wasn’t so obvious. From the gutted expression on his face, she suspected it was very obvious.

“I never meant to hurt you,” he told her in that same, gravelly voice.

Hermione looked away. “I’m not the only one you hurt.” He didn’t say anything. Once she’d collected herself, she turned back to him. His eyes hadn’t strayed from her for a moment. “Did you need time?”

Harry didn’t say anything for a long moment. Eventually, he nodded. “Yes.”

She nodded and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she tried to fight the burn of tears in her eyes. He’d needed time. That made sense. That was fine. The part that hurt her was that he’d needed it away from her. She had just witnessed him die in the Final Battle. She hadn’t been ready for him to just disappear on her. She’d had a full-blown panic attack -- but that wasn’t something she’d ever tell Harry. She wasn’t going to guilt-trip him.

Harry’s thumb touched her mouth. She blinked in shock. She had neither heard nor seen him move. He slowly pulled her bottom lip from her mouth. The pink flesh glistened. Harry stared at it -- transfixed. 

Hermione pressed a hand to his hard chest. His shoulders were broader than before. He had changed so much in the months that he’d been gone. He’d gone from a teenager to a man and he’d done it without her.

“Was it enough time?” she whispered.

Harry’s eyes flickered up at her. Even in the kitchen, across the room from the fireplace, his eyes seemed to glow with the warmth of the flames. He stood and stepped back -- then took another step back.

“No,” he ground out. He looked away. “You should go.”

Hermione’s face fell. She didn’t want to leave him here. She didn’t want to leave him in general, but out in the middle of the magical Russian forest, least of all. 

“Can’t I stay?” The vulnerability in her voice was undeniable.

Harry’s eyes closed. He took a deep breath and his head twisted like he wanted more than anything to say yes. 

“ _No_.” 

He stormed through the kitchen and to a door on the other side of the long counter. Hermione jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut behind him as he disappeared into his room. She shuddered as her tears slipped free. Her hands curled into fists in her lap.

Months. She’d been waiting months to see Harry again. This was not what she’d been expecting.

He’d disappeared directly after the Final Battle. The smoke hadn’t even cleared and he’d vanished into thin air. A search had begun almost immediately. Hermione had been certain she’d be able to find him. If no one else could find Harry -- she could. 

The Aurors caught up with him in Ireland first. Hermione wasn’t there. She hadn’t even been called. The men returned to the Ministry of Magic and informed the interim Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, that Harry Potter had ordered them to leave. 

He wanted to be left alone. 

There wasn’t much anyone could do about it. He hadn’t broken any laws. There wasn’t anything illegal about needing to be alone. They couldn’t very well kidnap him.

Hermione had flooed to Ireland in a moment, but Harry was already gone. He’d disappeared without a trace -- again. Ron had dragged her home in tears. She wanted to find him. She needed to know that he was safe and okay. But Harry didn’t want to be found. Ron had finally convinced her to give Harry time. That’s what he’d wanted when he left. 

He wanted to be alone -- Hermione had just never thought that might include from her as well. 

“But it’s not forever,” Ron had said. “It’s Harry. He’ll come back.” 

Summer had turned to autumn and then to winter. Still, Harry had not returned. By Christmas, Hermione had just about had enough of it. She didn’t tell anyone, but she began to search for Harry again. It’d taken her longer than she’d like to admit. But she’d eventually tracked him down.

It was well into the new year. Far past New Years Day and almost Valentine’s Day now. Or perhaps it was Valentine’s Day? Hermione had lost track in her mad search across Europe. She’d not thought she’d find Harry in the freezing cold of Russia. And yet, here they were, in a little cabin in the Svyatoye Serdtse Forest. 

The tea kettle whistled on the stove. Hermione stood mechanically and went to pull it off the stovetop. She wrinkled her nose before she poured two mugs full of hot water and dropped a bag in each. Of course, Harry only had bagged tea. Why didn’t that surprise her?

She opened the fridge for the milk and pulled up short at what she found. The fridge was stocked full of food. Had Harry been here so long? Her brows drew together as she inspected the food further. There were some vegetables, few fruits, and mostly meat. A lot of meat. A quick search through the cupboards had her discovering boxes upon boxes of pasta and bags of bread. No wonder Harry had grown so much, he'd been carb-loading like crazy. Eating all that bread couldn't be healthy. How had he only gained muscle? 

She crossed her arms over her ample chest, feeling more than a bit insecure about her own body. After the war, she'd been given loads of nutrient potions. She'd gone from half-starved to healthy in a manner of weeks. But she'd been required to keep taking the supplements and that, coupled with a sudden lack of exercise after all the running and travelling that her body had grown used to with Harry, she'd gained even more weight. 

Harry had been out here eating carbs and protein and working out to get healthy and she'd sat around at the Burrow knitting blankets for the orphanages with Mrs. Weasley. The difference in their paths back to a healthy body showed in the results. Hermione wasn't displeased with the way she looked, but she was a far cry from the ballerina petiteness of her Hogwarts days.

Hermione shook her head. She doctored her tea how she liked it and then Harry’s how she knew he took his. She set his tea on the coffee table and sat down on the rug before the fire. The warmth of the flickering flames soothed her still chilled skin. The heat of the mug in her hand burned against her palm. 

She wasn’t going anywhere. Not only because it was raging outside and she had really nowhere else to go, but she didn’t think she could. Hermione doubted she had it in her to leave Harry now that she’d found him. She missed him. She missed the warmth his body radiated the soft smile he got when they sat close together. Or that smirk he always had when he was teasing her.

Hermione's eyes fell shut as she remembered the safety she'd sought in his embrace during those long, cold nights during the war. Their sweet moments together had been the only light in the darkest moments of her life. She still dreamt about the way he held her so sweetly as he made love to her. She wished he'd hold her like that again. 

Hermione wondered if this Harry would be so gentle with her. His time away seemed to have hardened him. He was angry and distant. The thought of Harry being anything less than a gentleman with her was more exciting than she was willing to admit. 

She sipped her tea steaming tea in an attempt to hide her embarrassed blush. Regardless of if sex was on the table or not, Hermione wasn't deserting Harry now that she'd found him.

If he left, she’d follow. 

“Why’re you still here?” Harry snapped.

Hermione jumped and the steaming tea spilled over her hand and onto her jumper. She cried out and reflexively dropped the mug. The tea emptied onto her jeans and wet the rug beneath her.

“Shit,” she hissed. Hermione jumped up and flicked her hands to get the hot liquid off her skin. Her jumper was soiled and so were her trousers. She looked up at Harry accusingly. “You scared me!”

“You need to leave.”

“No!”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Hermione…”

“Don’t ‘ _Hermione’_ me, Harry. You’ve been gone for _months_.” Her eyes teared. “I didn’t even know if you were _alive_.” 

He stared at her with that flat, hard face he’d had since she arrived. Hermione’s lips trembled. She looked away before she started crying again. This was anything but what she’d imagined their reunion would be like. Sweet kisses and lovemaking before a roaring fireplace had been on the menu. She didn't want to fight with him.

“I’m your best friend,” she whispered, scared that if she raised her voice any louder, she’d burst into tears. She stared into the fire, unable to look at him as she said, “The least you could do is say hello.”

A long silence passed. 

Harry’s fingers curled around her own. Hermione blinked quickly. Her lashes were wet with unshed tears. He stepped closer. She could feel his warm breath against her ear.

“Hello,” he whispered.

Hermione’s face crumpled. She turned into him with a cry. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and she buried her face in his chest. Harry tensed in her hold. He didn’t hug her back but Hermione refused to let go.

“I missed you,” she cried. 

Her tears wet his jumper. It wasn’t one she recognized and belatedly, she wondered where he’d gotten it. Had he gone travelling all this time? Picked up trinkets and clothes as he went? Had he had a world of adventures without her? Did he not need her anymore? Did he not… want her? Her arms tightened around him.

“Hermione.” 

His hands gripped her arms. Harry pulled her off of him. He stared at her with little more than slight confliction on his face. He was so restrained. She’d expected him to be wild and free now that the Horcrux was gone. But he was more subdued and irritated than ever.

What had happened? Had something gone wrong?

Harry opened his mouth and she feared what he was going to say. Please, she thought, don’t ask me to leave. Harry’s shoulders sagged. 

“You should clean up.” Hermione blinked in shock. He nodded to a door that presumably led to a bathroom. “You can use the loo, through there.”

Hermione looked down at her rumpled, two-day-old clothes and grimaced. He wasn’t wrong. She’d been travelling for days while she tried to track him down. She was in desperate need of a wash. 

Harry was already at the front door. “I’m grabbing some firewood.”

“It’s a blizzard-” 

-The door slammed shut behind him.

Hermione’s brows drew together. There was something wrong with Harry. There was something very wrong. His standoffish behaviour was more than just irritation that she’d found him. There was something going on here and she was going to figure out what it was.

Hermione turned and headed for the door to the bathroom. She turned the metal knob and hot water streamed from the showerhead into the porcelain tub. Hermione stripped down and left her clothes in a pile on the floor. The hot water on her body felt like heaven after the three portkeys and the hostel she’d slept in last night.

She was more than happy to find Harry after such a long trip. Hermione went through the shower products one by one. They were all-natural products -- which felt like such an odd particular for Harry. He didn’t normally care about things like that. He was more utilitarian -- whatever was serviceable would do. But this Harry was decidedly different than the one she’d known her whole life.

He was more irritable -- and that was certainly saying something. He was also distant -- emotionally and physically. Not to mention, he could move without a sound. How did he keep doing that, she wondered. He wasn’t even in the room and the next thing she knew, he was right beside her. She wouldn’t even hear the door open and close. He was just _there_.

Hermione stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a clean towel from the cupboard under the sink and dried off. She magically dried her curls before they could frizz up. The towel was just big enough to wrap around her body with a slit along her thigh where the fabric gaped open. A wave of her wand had her clothes folding themselves into a neat pile. She eyed her beaded purse and debated digging through it for a clean change of clothes. At this point, most of her things were rather dirty. 

Hermione shoved her old clothes into her purse and took the beaded bag with her as she exited the bathroom. She wanted answers and this was a good opportunity to get them -- not to mention, the perfect excuse. She dropped her purse on the kitchen table as she made her way to Harry’s room.

The door was unlocked. Hermione fought down the bubble of excitement that rose up in her chest. She stepped inside and a waft of the room’s cold air hit her. She shivered and her skin prickled with gooseflesh. 

Harry’s room was mostly dark. She waved her wand and the magical wall sconces lit with a warm glow. There was a large four-poster bed pushed to one side. Across from it was a dresser. There wasn’t anything else. No clothes on the floor. No pictures on the walls. Just a bed and a dresser.

Well, she thought, that’s a bit disappointing.

Hermione went to the bed first. She got down on her hands and knees and checked underneath. She narrowed her eyes. There was a box of some sort. She reached out beneath the bed. Her finger caught the edge and she nudged it forward. Once she was able to get a hold of it, she pulled the box from under the bed. 

It wasn’t dusty, she noted. Therefore, it must be something that Harry pulled out often. It was just a simple box. A wave of her wand detected no charms or wards on it. She set her wand aside and gently pulled back the lid. 

There was a collection of parchments within and just a single scroll. Hermione picked up the sheaf of folded parchments and slowly went through them. They were historical documents of some kind and written in German. 

Hermione’s nose wrinkled. While her German was only at an intermediate level, Harry had no level of German-speaking ability. He only knew English. She knew that for a fact. He hadn’t even been able to pick up the pieces of French that she’d tried to teach him over the years. 

She studied the parchments, whispering the German words under her breath as she went. They were about some sort of creature. A magical creature? Was Harry searching for a magical creature of some sort?

She turned to the scroll next. It was a drawing from medieval times above lines in Old English. Hermione’s eyes widened. The man in the picture looked like some sort of devil with horns and a tail. There was no forked tongue, though, which was the common signifier for a demon. He was depicted with a rather large… _appendage_ , which was totally erect. 

Hermione’s cheeks burned. What sort of sexual demon was Harry looking for? Why was he looking for it? Confused and with only more questions now than she’d had when she started, Hermione put the parchments and scroll away. 

She closed the box and bent down to slide it back under the bed. She pushed it as far into the correct placement as she could get it. 

“Looking for something?”

Hermione screamed. She whipped her head around and came face to face with Harry’s smirking grin. His emerald eyes looked brighter then than she’d seen them all night. It finally clicked into place that Harry’s eyes weren’t glowing from the fire. They were simply _glowing_.

Hermione swallowed dryly as she sat back on her heels. “I - I don’t have clean clothes.” She tried to pull the slit in the towel closed, but her thighs were to wide for the thin cloth. Her cheeks turned red under Harry's intense gaze.

He raised a dark eyebrow at her. “Did you expect to find them under the bed?” he questioned in that deep voice, richer and even more inviting than it had been before.

Hermione’s cheeks grew hot. Harry’s eyes travelled across her face and down her neck. She swallowed again. Her throat felt parched. 

“I thought I saw something,” she rushed out when his eyes began to dip lower.

Harry’s gaze shot back up to meet her own. “Did you find it?” 

She shook her head. Harry leaned closer. His hand cupped the side of her face. His lips brushed her jaw. Hermione’s lashes fluttered. 

“I don’t believe you,” he whispered.

His long fingers trailed down her cheek and dipped along the contours of her throat. Hermione’s chest rose and fell rapidly. He teased the top of her towel. His thumb snuck under the fold. A little _flick_ and the thin linen dropped from her body. 

Hermione’s startled gasp got caught in her throat. Her eyes were transfixed. She was mesmerized by his deep pools of emerald green. Not a single bone in her body felt ashamed at Harry seeing her naked. He’d seen it before -- even if it was under the cover of darkness on cold winter nights while they were on the run. 

Her mind floated in a hazy world between reality and imagination. She remembered the way Harry’s warm body had felt pressed so intimately against her own. The comfort they’d given to each other on those dark, lonely nights had kept her sane through the war. He’d kept her sane. 

The touch of Harry’s skin on her own felt heavenly. Hermione’s lashes fluttered. In her mind, she was there again, back in that tiny little bed with Harry pressing soft kisses to her neck and touching her so gently -- so lovingly. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it tightly. 

Hermione cried out. She was pulled so suddenly from her memory and back into the cabin. Harry’s gleaming eyes were not the same as the lover’s she remembered. His thumb swept across her nipple and despite the roughness of his actions -- so in direct opposition to how she remembered him being -- she leaned into his touch. Tingles raced through Hermione’s body and straight to her core. Harry’s teeth nipped at her jaw. His tongue tasted her skin. Hermione gasped at the sharp sensation. 

“Harry,” she moaned. 

He was gone.

Hermione blinked, dazed. A terrible feeling like that of a ghost having walked through her settled over her naked, chilled flesh. It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. Her insides felt like cold jello and a wary uneasiness stuck to the back of her throat.

What the hell had just happened? 

She focused on Harry who was now on the other side of the room. “Harry?” Her voice trembled.

“You need to go,” he told her frantically, sounding more like himself than he had since she arrived. Hermione slowly shook her head as his words registered. He widened his eyes. “Go! Now, Hermione.”

“No.” 

She grabbed the towel and stood. She wrapped it around her shoulders to ward off the chill of the bedroom. Her feelings of unease were growing stronger, but it had little to do with the sensations Harry had suddenly brought out in her. 

Hermione wasn’t sure, but she was starting to think she knew what was going on here. Whether she was right or wrong didn’t matter. Harry needed her.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“You have to,” he whispered, desperate. “You can’t stay here.”

“Why not? Harry, what’s wrong?” 

He was breathing heavily. Sweat dotted his brow and his hands curled into fists at his side. “I - I can’t, Hermione. You don’t want this. Please, just go.” 

Hermione shuffled closer until she was in his space again. He leaned back against the wall and his head twisted to look away from her. His entire body was tense. His jaw clenched. 

“I travelled across the world to find you, Harry James Potter, and I am not going _anywhere_.”

Harry’s eyes rolled back and he groaned. “You smell so fucking good.”

Hermione's cheeks turned pink. She ducked her head. “You smell good too.”

He groaned again. His hands cupped her face and tipped her head back. His mouth slanted across hers in a bruising kiss. She gasped at the force of his desire and the sound of it was lost as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The towel was torn from her body and tossed deeper into the bedroom. The cold air hit Hermione’s damp skin. She pressed herself closer to him. 

The hazy fog began to return to Hermione’s mind and she valiantly fought against it. She curled her fingers into his jumper and pressed her tongue against his as she fought for control. Control of the kiss -- of her mind -- of the sensations that Harry was causing within her.

Harry’s hands smoothed across her tanned back. The rough pads of his fingers sent delicious currents of electricity through her body. His fingers curled around the curve of her arse and his nails bit into her flesh. 

Hermione melted into his embrace. The hungry urgency under his actions was as intoxicating as the scent of magic in the room. Harry had almost smelled like magic -- tasted like it too, she’d later learnt -- but the amount of it in the room then was overwhelming. 

Hermione’s fingers curled into his jumper. Her ample chest pushed against the rough material and the feeling sent sparks of arousal shooting through her body. It’d never been like _this_ before. Harry was always so gentle, as if terrified he’d break her. 

That fear was gone now and Hermione revelled in his rough, demanding touches.

He picked her up and her legs immediately wrapped around his waist before she could think about it. He pressed hot, wet kisses against her shoulder as he walked her towards the bed.

The bed squeaked as she fell back against the heavy covers. The mattress bounced and Hermione with it. A waft of cold air swept across her naked body and for a moment, Hermione’s mind snapped back into focus. She blinked widely at the sight of Harry as he crawled over her. His emerald eyes were lit with an inhuman glow. 

She pressed a hand to his chest. He looked even bigger now that he was hovering over her. “Harry,” she said, breathless from the kiss, “do you know what you’re doing?”

“I thought it was fairly obvious,” he said in that deep, smooth voice. 

Hermione’s eyes grew hazy at the melodic sound. The timbre of his voice wrapped around her mind and soothed her unease. His knee slotted itself between her thighs and he nudged her legs apart. Her lashes fluttered as her legs obediently opened for him. The hazy fog of lust fully shrouded Hermione’s mind once more.

Her eyes rolled back and the sweet memories of Harry and her in bed together overwhelmed her once more. The memory of him inside of her had her core clenching with desire. She remembered the little lamp that lit their sleeping quarters. The freezing cold of the winter as it leaked into their tent. The crackling of the firepit. Harry’s hips pressing into hers as he whispered soothingly to her.

He grasped one of her breasts tightly in his palm and Hermione moaned. He leaned down and whispered in a deep, sensual voice, “I’m going to ravish you.”

“Oh,” was all Hermione could manage to say in response. 

There was a heady scent of magic in the air. She tasted it on her tongue with every breath she took and knew that it tasted like Harry. She suddenly realized the same magic had been in every inch of the cottage since she arrived. But it was stronger now and far more palpable in the air.

It was the heady magic that was causing her body to hum and tingle with arousal. Mentally, knew what was happening. She catalogued every scent and taste of the intoxicating magic. It made sense. It all suddenly made sense. She just couldn’t open her mouth to tell him that she knew what was happening. 

Her body tingled and her core clenched with need. Harry’s nostrils flared as if he could smell the arousal coming from between her thighs. Hermione was certain he probably could. He licked his lips. 

Harry pinched her nipple and Hermione squirmed beneath him. His fingers trailed back down her stomach. She knew she looked different to him than the last time they'd been together. No longer was she a thin, starving teenager. Her body was filled out with curves and hips. Harry’s fingers explored the rise and falls of her body. 

He dipped his fingers between the folds of her wet cunt. 

Hermione moaned. Her legs twisted under him.

“Do you want that?” he whispered. “Do you want me to make you come?”

“God, yes!” she gasped, desperate for him to do more. 

Harry leaned closer. His emerald eyes glowed in the dim lights of the room. “Say it, Hermione. Say, you want me.”

Her eyes strained to stay open. Hermione pushed past the cloud of lust around them. He wasn’t totally in control, she knew, but a part of him was still there. A part of her Harry was hidden behind those gleaming green eyes and he needed to know that a part of her was still here as well.

“I want you,” she breathed, meaning it in every fibre of her being. She met his gaze and in a moment of lucidity that she hoped met some coherent part of Harry as well, she said, “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

Harry froze for the longest second of Hermione’s life. His eyes dimmed and in that moment, finally, Hermione saw her best friend for the first time in months. His eyes widened a fraction as his lips parted in surprise. He met the wide brown stare of his best friend and though no words were spoken, an entire conversation passed. 

Hermione understood, at least in part, what was happening. She knew. It was okay. She wanted this. 

She raised a hand to his inky black hair, wet from the snow outside. Her fingers curled in the locks at the back of his head. “Let go,” she whispered.

The moment passed.

The green glow of Harry’s eyes returned. The electric magic in the room burst outward like a tidal wave. Hermione's eyes rolled back as the wave crashed over her mind and body. She moaned deliriously as her back arched off the bed. 

Harry’s mouth was on her neck. His scruff scratched her skin. He licked and bit across her delicate flesh -- marking it as his own. His fingers played with her clit and his hips ground against her thigh. Hermione cried out as the sensations overwhelmed her. He was everywhere, touching and pressing, licking and nipping. His fingers pressed inside of her again and Hermione groaned. 

She curled her fingers into his jumper at the same time that he curled his fingers inside of her. 

Hermione came harder and faster than she ever had before. “Harry!” she cried. 

Harry moaned as she clenched around his fingers. “God, yes.” 

He buried his face into the crook of her neck and tasted her skin. He sucked and bit as she came down from her sudden high until a dark bruise remained in place. He pulled back and growled with pleasure at the sight of his mark on her body. 

Harry sat back on his ankles. He pulled his fingers from her cunt, slick with her arousal. His glittering green eyes never left hers as he slipped his wet fingers into his mouth. He licked his fingers clean, moaning as he did. 

Hermione visibly shook with arousal. Her hardened nipples ached for his attention and her core was already tightening at the thought of another go. That orgasm had been far too quick. She wanted more -- she _needed_ more. 

Harry pulled his fingers from his mouth. “You taste like sunshine,” he growled. 

Hermione whimpered in response.

He grabbed the back of his collar and pulled his jumper over his head. Hermione’s breath caught at the wide expanse of tanned skin he revealed. He had abs. Christ, when did Harry get _abs_? Dark hair shadowed his chest and trailed down the centre of his torso until it disappeared beneath his trousers. 

Hermione scrambled to her knees. The room was still filled with that heavy, lustful fog. She could barely focus beyond the bed. Her attention had narrowed to a point and it was centred on Harry. She tugged at his belt and quickly began to undo it. 

Harry’s fingers tangled in her curls. He tugged and sharply drew her head back until their eyes met. Hermione’s fingers hesitated. Her breath stilled.

He covered her mouth with his own in another hard kiss. His tongue drove between her lips and Hermione moaned as she tasted herself on him. Harry angled her head exactly how he wanted her, bending her backward so her back arched and her breasts pressed against his chest. His other hand grabbed her arse tightly. 

Hermione cried out in pleasure, a sound that was swallowed by Harry’s hungry mouth. She renewed her efforts to undo his trousers and belt. Harry released his tight grip on her to help shuck the clothing down his legs. He kicked his boots off and a wave of wandless, wordless magic had his socks disappearing a second later.

Hermione would have been astonished at the powerful use of magic if she hadn’t been far more focused on getting Harry’s very erect cock inside of her. He looked like an adonis naked. No longer was he that skinny teenage boy. Whatever had happened in the months he’d been gone showed in the lines and muscles of his body. 

“On your hands and knees,” he ordered.

Hermione did as she was told without a second of hesitation. Her heart raced in her chest. This wasn’t anything like it’d been when they were on the run. Harry had never been so controlling and demanding. Hermione’s toes curled and her body tingled. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it.

A warm hand pressed against her upper back and lightly pushed her down. Hermione bent forward until she had her chest pressed against the mattress and her arse high in the air. Her cheeks burned from where she had the side of her face in a pillow. 

“Good girl,” he whispered in that seductive tone again and Hermione relaxed into her position.

He nudged her legs a little wider and she immediately complied. She jerked when she felt the feather-light touch of his finger against her oversensitive opening. A ghost of a breath was all the warning she had before Harry’s mouth was on her. Hermione whined needily. 

Sparks shot through her system. Her eyes squeezed shut as Harry tongued her core. His finger pressed harshly at her clit and her entire body jerked in response.

“Oh, _god_ ,” she gasped.

Harry pulled back and before she knew what was happening, he bit her arse cheek. 

Hermione released a startled cry.

“Say my name,” he ordered as his fingers gently teased her clit.

“Harry,” she breathed.

He sped up. “Again.”

“Harry!” 

“Don’t stop.”

Hermione could feel her inner walls fluttering with anticipation. She was so close. But she wanted more. She didn’t want to orgasm without him inside of her. “Harry, please!” 

“Please, what?”

His free hand snaked around her body and grasped her breast. He kneaded the supple flesh. She swallowed down her cry of pleasure as her body shuddered.

“Please, fuck me.”

He stopped teasing her clit and Hermione groaned in frustration. His hands gripped her hips and flipped her over onto her back. Her curls went flying across the bed with the sharp move. Hermione bounced against the mattress, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed. 

“Not yet, sweetheart.” His hands smoothed across her wide hips, along the smooth skin of her stomach, and up to her full breasts. “I’m going to make you come again first.”

Hermione moaned at the thought. 

His mouth closed around her sensitive nipple and sucked harshly. Hermione arched into him. The feel of the hard planes of his body pushing against the softness of her skin was intoxicating. He fit so perfectly in the cradle of her hips. 

The rough pads of his fingers bruised the skin of her heaving breast. His mouth laved attention on the other. Hermione squirmed under him. It felt like slow torture. The hard length of his cock pressed between them. She wanted it. She wanted it so badly.

Her nails ran up his thigh. Harry growled with pleasure against her breast. He turned his attention to her other breast. The air felt cold against the wet nipple he left behind, the skin above it dark with another hickey and pink with irritation from his stubble. 

“Harry,” she breathed wantonly. He’d wanted her to say his name and she wondered, deliriously, if that was the way to get what she wanted.

He growled happily against her skin. His hips ground against her own. 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back as she moaned. “ _Harry_.” He nipped at her nipple in response. “Harry! Harry -- Harry-”

-He looked up. His pupils were blown so wide, she could see only the faintest ring of glowing green around them. At that moment, he didn’t look anything like her Harry. Hermione swallowed. Her fingers brushed against his hairy chest. 

“Harry?”

He blinked and shook his head. The green in his eyes was thicker than a moment ago. “‘Mione.”

Hermione released a sigh of relief. Her fingers rose to his lips, pink and glistening from the attention he’d been giving to her breasts.

“No more teasing,” she pleaded breathlessly, hoping to appeal to the sliver of her best friend that she’d gotten back.

He smirked and it was all _her_ Harry -- mischievous and unable to follow anyone else’s rules. The sight of it did not inspire much confidence in her.

“No.”

He ducked his head as he shimmied down her body. Hermione’s huff of frustration turned into a moan. Harry’s tongue licked her from her cunt to clit. He used his thumbs to spread her lips apart. Hermione opened her legs wider to accommodate him, despite her desire to _get on with it_. 

He licked her again before wrapping his lips around her clit. He sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Hermione’s back arched. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands fisted in the blankets beneath her. 

“Oh, go- _Harry_ ,” she gasped for breath and her entire body tensed, wondering if he caught her near slip.

He paused mid suck. She held her breath. Her body shook with tension as she waited for his response. He pinched her inner thigh. Hermione jumped as she squeaked.

A breath of relief left her as she felt a small spark of disappointment. A pinch? She almost wanted to do it again to see how he'd react. Her desire to have him inside of her was stronger than her urge to push him though, and she moaned his name, emphasizing it the way he clearly liked.

“ _Harry."_

He sucked on her clit again and the tension in Hermione’s body slowly bled away. The tingling sensations around her clit grew stronger under Harry’s attention. His fingers swept across her opening and teasingly dipped inside. She clenched around him, desperate for more of him. 

She could feel her body climbing closer to her high. Her chest heaved and her toes curled. Harry sucked harshly and pushed two long fingers into her, curling them just so. 

“Harry!” she cried out as she came. “Yes! Oh, _fuck_.” She threw her head back and her back arched as she came.

Harry continued his ministrations through her orgasm. Patiently guiding her down from her high. Her walls clenched and fluttered around his fingers. Her juices pooled beneath her onto the bed. 

Hermione’s chest rose and fell rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Sweat dotted her body, chilling her naked flesh even more. Harry crawled up the length of her once more. His entire form radiated heat and she melted into him.

The head of his cock pressed against her opening. His hand snuck between them and she felt the tale-tell tingle of the lubrication charm on her entrance. She knew from experience that he was likely casting another charm on his cock. 

Harry’s hand curled around her knee and lifted it over his hip. Hermione’s eyes widened and she just managed to suck in a sharp breath before he pressed into her. 

She bit back the squeal that threatened to escape. Harry may have been skinny the last time they did this, but he certainly hadn’t been _small,_ and that fact hadn’t changed. Hermione pursed her lips as she slowly released the breath she was holding onto.

His face hovered above hers, taking in every minute detail as she slowly adjusted herself to the feeling of him inside her. It’d been months since they’d been together last and as desperate as Hermione felt for his cock, it still took getting used to. 

“Ready for the rest of it?” he teased.

Hermione’s face burned. The rest of it, she thought frantically. Had he been holding back? The realization shouldn’t have surprised her. Before tonight, Harry had always held her like he thought she might break. 

Hermione swallowed thickly before giving him a sharp nod.

A slow smirk slid across his lips. Agonizingly slowly, Harry pressed further into her. Hermione couldn’t help the moan that escaped between her pursed lips. That pain at her entrance returned as he moved deeper. 

She moaned at the feeling of pressure she felt in her core. She was grateful that he went slowly because she didn’t know if she could handle it otherwise. He filled every inch of her, leaving behind only a slow burn and an abstract feeling of fullness.

Harry kissed and licked her neck. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving as she adjusted to the feeling of him in her as she’d never had him before. Harry waited patiently, perfectly content to suck and nibble at her neck until he left another hickey to add the collection that now dotted her tanned flesh. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. Her fingers pressed into his warm skin. 

Harry took that for the signal that it was. He raised up onto his elbow and repositioned her leg over his hip again. She took a deep breath as Harry slowly drew out. He slammed back into her and Hermione cried out as a starburst of pleasure erupted within her body.

He started at a faster pace than they’d ever gone before. His hips slammed back into her own and her breasts bounced with the harsh movement. The headboard crashed against the wall. 

“Oh!” She just managed to stop herself from saying ‘god.’ She didn’t want to think about what he might do for revenge if she said that while in such a position. She tightened around him at the thought and she heard him hiss in pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, Hermione.” She was mesmerized by the look on his face. His dark hair curled against the sweat that dotted his forehead. His lips were pink and bruised from the kisses he'd left all over her body. “You feel so fucking good.”

Hermione moaned. His deep voice rumbled against her chest. Her inner walls fluttered with delight. She could come from the sound of his voice alone, she was fairly certain.

“Do you like that?” he whispered into her ear. She gasped for breath. “Do you like my thick cock inside of you, love?”

She whined. Her eyes squeezed shut as her entire body tensed. She was so close again. She’d never come twice in a row, and she wasn’t sure if she could take it again so soon after. Her heart raced in her chest.

His hips slammed into hers again. “Say it, Hermione,” he ordered.

She bit back another needy moan. “I - oh! I like it.”

“Like what?”

“Your cock!” she hollered after his next thrust. She felt herself climbing closer to her high once more. It was just out of reach. She just needed a push. “Your thick cock -- oh, _Harry_.”

He growled with pleasure. He thrust into with short staccato movements that had Hermione inching up the bed with each one. His forehead pressed against her own. She looked up and all she saw were Harry’s emerald green eyes staring right back at her. 

Hermione’s back arched as she cried out. Her eyes squeezed shut as she came around Harry’s cock. He groaned as her inner walls spasmed. He continued to bury himself deep inside of her with every slam of his hips against her own.

Her heart was still racing when he came. His jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed shut. She felt him sink deeper as he emptied himself inside of her. He released a low groan that had Hermione’s breath hitching. 

He pressed his forehead against her shoulder as he breathed slowly, still seated firmly inside of her. His shoulders heaved with every breath he took as he came down from his high. Hermione’s lashes fluttered as the last sparks of her lingering orgasm fell away. 

The pheromones in the room had finally receded. When Harry looked up at her, all she saw was _her_ Harry. The magical glow to his eyes had completely disappeared. She knew it wasn’t completely gone, but for the moment, the creature within him was content.

Hermione hissed when Harry suddenly pulled out. God, she was going to be sore in the morning. 

He fell to the mattress beside her. Hermione stared up at the wooden ceiling as she slowly regained her breath. The room’s air felt colder than ever against her sweat-slicked skin. She barely shivered before Harry was pulling down the covers and urging her tired body beneath. He slipped in beside her and pulled her in close to his warmth.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry immediately asked once they were settled.

Hermione hummed and shook her head, a faint smile on her face. He didn’t respond and when Hermione opened her eyes, she could see from the line between his eyebrows that he didn’t believe her.

“You didn’t hurt me, Harry.” Her already flushed face turned a shade darker. “Not in any way I didn’t like, at least.” 

Harry’s face darkened to match her own. She rolled onto her side and tentatively touched his chest. He didn’t appear annoyed at her desire for contact, so she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest. His arm curled around her back.

“How’d it happen?” she asked in a whisper.

Harry was silent for a long time. She didn’t think he was going to answer when he finally responded. “I went back into the Forbidden Forest.”

Hermione’s brows furrowed. “Why?”

“For the stone.”

Her breath caught. She sat up on her elbow so she could see his face. He refused to meet her eyes. Hermione swallowed down the ball of anxiety his answer had formed in her throat.

“Why would you do something like that?”

He shrugged. 

“Harry…”

“We lost so many. I thought it could do some good.”

Hermione disagreed. It would have more likely driven the survivors mad with guilt. 

“I don’t think so anymore, but that’s why I was there.” She nodded for him to continue. “It just happened. One moment I was searching for the stone and the next I was… I wasn’t alone.”

Hermione’s brow furrowed and her lips pursed. “I wish you’d come to me.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he released a sharp breath. “That’s the last thing I was going to do. I -- the moment the creature was in me…” He finally met her eyes and they were all Harry. Not a glimmer of the creature was in sight. “You were all I could think about.”

Hermione’s cheeks warmed. She raised her hand to her mouth, hoping to hide her pleased smile. “Oh?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I could have helped,” she insisted. “You didn’t need to go all the way to Germany to learn about incubuses, Harry.” 

He shook his head. “I know that. I remembered studying them in our fifth year. I didn’t want to hurt _anyone_. When they get hungry, they can’t be stopped and I wasn’t about to hurt anyone like that.”

Incubuses fed off of sexual gratification, hence Harry’s desire to make her come rather than immediately find his own desire. The more sexual pleasure she gained, the more the incubus had to feed off of. As creatures went, it wasn’t the worst sort out there. The reason it got labelled as a dark creature was that when the creature took over full control, it rarely cared about consent. 

Incubuses had magical pheromones that lured their prey into a desperate lust. Hermione could now attest that it was highly effective. She’d been thrown back into memories of her previous sexual encounters with Harry, luring her into a sense of intense arousal and safety. Her base level of occlumency skills were likely the only reason she'd been able to keep her head about her. Her body had succumbed immediately, but her mind had been her own throughout the encounter. She'd been completely coherent -- barring any post-orgasmic bliss.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Hermione met his gaze with confusion. “For what?”

“I stayed away because I didn’t want to use that sort of magic on you. I don’t ever want to take your choice away.”

“I did have a choice,” she refused. The pheromones had certainly had an effect on her, but there was no point that she hadn’t actually wanted him. “You stopped, Harry. You gave me a choice.” A little grin touched her face and she shrugged her shoulders. “I just don’t think I have it in me to say not to you, even without the pheromones.”

Harry closed his eyes. He looked away as he moaned “Fuck, Hermione.”

She bit her lip. “Sorry.”

“There’s something about you,” he groaned. He opened his eyes again and there was a faint sparkle in them that had Hermione more excited than she was willing to admit. “I was alone for weeks and then I hit Italy and ran into a group of girls and…”

Hermione tensed. Dread filled her.

He shrugged. “Nothing. There wasn’t even a spark of interest.”

She shook her head. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“That’s why I went to Germany. They’ve got a lot of research on incubuses and I figured it was my best bet. Men and women didn’t do anything for it, but the second I caught sight of someone that even remotely looked like you…” Harry shook his head as he groaned. “Fuck.”

“How have you been surviving?”

She didn't ask if he'd slept with any of those girls. He hadn't. She knew it in every fibre of her being. Harry could never do that to another human being. The fact he'd been able to resist her even in the middle of the incubus' lust for her was astonishing. But Harry had a very high level of tolerance to magical influences, the Imperious was a fine example of that. She shouldn't be surprised that he had the ability to forestall even an incubus' desire.

“Protein. A lot of protein and a lot of exercise. It tires the incubus out and the protein keeps it from starving.” He made a face. “I learned the hard way that starving it wasn’t going to benefit me.”

“Starving the incubus would starve you as well,” she agreed. “It’s not like being a werewolf. It’s a symbiotic relationship. You give it things it needs and it gives you things in return.”

He scoffed. “Like what?”

“Wandless magic?” She raised an eyebrow. His display earlier made a lot more sense now.

Harry shook his head. “I can’t control it.”

“Well, I’m sure you could learn.”

He frowned at her. “You’re talking like I can’t get rid of this thing.”

Hermione sighed. She sat up and held the covers over her chest. Harry followed suit and they leaned back against the pillows. She brushed her wild curls out of her face, messier than usual from their previous activities.

“It’s not exactly simple. As far as I know, when an incubus finds a suitable home, it doesn’t leave. You’ve been keeping it from sexual gratification and it still hasn’t left.”

“What the hell about me makes me _suitable_?”

Hermione frowned as she thought it over. “Well, you’ve made yourself extremely healthy. Far more so than I’ve ever seen you.”

“I have more energy,” he explained. “I’m hungrier and I grew really fast after I got… infected. Building up muscle got really easy after that.” He rubbed his stubble lined jaw. "I feel like it aged me, honestly."

She tilted her head as she eyed him. "It probably has. Incubus' rarely go for a host as young as you. While you're sexually mature enough, normally, a seventeen-year-old boy isn't magically mature enough to handle it. But I suppose you've always been more powerful than our age group."

Harry made a face at that assessment, but didn't try to deny it. He couldn't. He'd fought off a hoard of dementors when they were thirteen. It was a feat most seasoned Aurors wouldn't have been able to do. Harry was an incredible wizard, it was just a fact.

She eyed his muscled chest and pouted. “I wish getting fit were that easy for all of us. I was put on loads of nutrient potions and gained all my weight back and then some.”

Harry grinned at her. “I like the way you look.” 

Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees as she drew them into her chest. She didn’t respond. Harry shifted closer. He cupped the side of her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I think you look beautiful. You always have and you still do.” 

“I’m still getting used to it.”

His eyes gleamed a bit brighter. “I’m more than happy to help you learn to love your body.”

She poked his chest. “Stop it. I’m not done talking.”

He sighed and the gleam in his eyes disappeared.

“He’s a very tame incubus,” she observed.

Harry’s brows drew together. “He wasn’t in control.”

“He was here.”

“...oh.”

“As I said, it’s a symbiotic relationship. I’m sure sometimes it feels like you’re two different people, but for the most part, he’s moulded himself to you. His number one desire will be to shape himself in a way that you’ll accept. Playing on your desires, helping you to find greater sexual pleasure and give that pleasure to your partners as well.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, maybe you really like the idea of… dominating people.”

Harry made a face. “I don’t like that.”

Hermione laughed. “Our most recent sexual encounter begs to differ.”

He glared at her. “Maybe you like being dominated and the incubus is playing off of _your_ desires.”

She blushed. “Well, that… is a very real possibility.” Harry raised an eyebrow. “But I think you enjoyed it too.”

Harry stared at her bright red face. Slowly, he nodded. “Maybe you’re right.” She smiled. “That’s why the incubus only wants you, Hermione.” He raised his hand and cupped her face again. “Because you’re all I want too.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I considered writing another several thousand words for this, but I was cutting it so close to the deadline and pulled together my final ideas in the ending conversation instead. This definitely isn't a story I'm going to continue. It's completely finished as it is. It was my first foray into Creature!Harry and I really enjoyed it! I have another one in the works that will be a fair bit darker and super AU. Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
